el cuento de hada de un dicipulo
by vagologo
Summary: que pasaria si las animas no solo llegaron a earthland sino que dos animas pequeñas absorvieron a kenichi y miu no es yaoi ya q no me gusta eso
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Este es mi primer fic asi q sean lo más críticos posible para ver en que puedo mejorar

Antes de iniciar yo no soy dueño ni de "fairy tail" ni de "kenichi" si lo fuera estaría forrado en dinero :D

A y disculpen mi falta de ortografía estoy en la universidad pero en una carrera científico matematica asi q se aguantan

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento_

**Técnica o magia **(según su gusto)

Les menciono q la historia esta temporalizada con kenichi después de salvarla de jenazad y en fairy tail durante de la saga de eldoras (si se preguntan porque muchos usan esta parte de fairy tail es debido a que por la saga es más fácil hacer el crossover ya que se hablan de universos paralelos)

**Capitulo 1:** **la llegada de un dicipulo a un extraño lugar**

Era un dia normal en el dojo del ryosampaku Sakaki estaba bebiendo a su cerveza-chan, Ma Kensey estaba leyendo una de sus revistas, Apachai estaba jugando otello con Honoka mientras Shigure los obserbava, el anciano estaba mirando su bonsái mientras se comía una paleta, cuando se escucha un gran grito desde el dojo principal

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba el dicipulo número 1 del dojo, mientras se encontraba dentro de una maquina la cual tenía 8 brazos y en cada puño una placa metalica la cual conducía a la corriente eléctrica

-maestro akisame porque me haces entrenar en una de sus estrañas maquinas si llegamos hace un dia del reino de Radin- preguntaba kenichi mientas uno de los puños de la maquina lo golpeaba produciéndole una descarga la cual lo tumbo al piso

-jojojo- se reia el filosofo del jujitsu mientas leia un libro de física particularmente un capitulo de los agujeros de gusano –es porque mientras estabas en la jungla tu salteaste tu formación- respondió su maestro como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo

-pero eso no se considera una excursión al bajo mundo- pregunto kenichi mientras se reincorporaba solo para ser golpeado por la maquina otra vez provocando que quedara temporalmente inconsciente

-nunca debes bajar la guardia en un combate ya que tu oponente se va a aprovechar de tu descuido- decía su maestro mientras acariciaba su bigote

-jojojjojojojojojo- se escuchaba al anciano reir mientras se acercaba donde kenichi estaba este reincorporándose después de estar un minuto inconciente –sin embargo ken-chan tiene razón ya que se estuvo sobre esforzando mientras rescataba a miu- dijo Furinyi Hayato mientras se veía muy agradecido

-anciano- dijo kenichi mientras caminaba hacia el -¿Cómo se encuentra miu?- pregunto ancioso con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro

-no te preocupes ken-chan ella ya está perfectamente bien- dijo el anciano mientras se acariciaba la barba, kenichi suspiro con un rostro de alivio mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho.

-está durmiendo en su cama ya que el tratamiento acabo pero ha sido demasiado agotador para ella- dijo el anciano mientras mostraba una sonrisa

En ese momento un extraño y fuerte viento empezó a soplar llamando la atención de todos los maestros los cuales se acercaron a la fuente del viento se encontraba en el patio trasero del dojo era una especie de agujero lo que expulsaba, produciendo una gran atención en los presentes en especial a akisame.

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto kenichi mientras se acercaba al agujero

-detente- le grito akisame mientras lo sujetaba –sera mejor que mantengamos distancia dijo el maestro koetsuji mientras alejaba a kenichi de ahí

-apapapapa ahí otro al lado de miu- gritaba apachai mientras corria

-que- gritaron todos los maestros mientras corrian a toda velocidad para ayudar a la bella durmiente dejando a kenichi solo con shigure la cual se quedo con el por seguridad. Kenichi se preparaba para ir en auxilio de miu cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba corriendo a su máxima velocidad no podía avanzar.

Cunado los maestros llegaron a la habitación de miu solo notaron los pies de ellas que estaban sobresaliendo del agujero sakaki se abalanso para tratar de sujetar a la joven cuando una pared incisible le impidió alcanzar a la rubia

-tsk- dijo el maestro de karate mientras q el anciano también trato de alcanzar a su nieta sin tener éxito cuando miu fue totalmente tragada por el extraño agujero en ese momento se escucho a su dicipulo gritar por lo que fueron a investigar que pasaba con el todos menos el anciano q estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por su nieta que había desaparecido cuando derrepente escucho la voz de una niña en su cabeza

-_no te preocupes ellos van a estar bien-_ dijo la voz con un tono de seguridad

-¿van?- pregunto el anciano confundido por la alusión a otra persona

-_sí, también el otro joven de pelo castaño- _dijo la voz causando aun mayor impresión en el anciano que ahora partió para poder ver a su discípulo el cual también estaba siendo atrapado por el otro agujero esto hizo preguntarse por que ellos no podían acercarse a él cuando la voz de nuevo se anuncio –_por alguna extraña razón solo los menores de 20 años pueden pasar por el, esto es extraño ya que la producida en mi dimensión cualquiera puede pasar-_ dijo la voz sonando un tanto sorprendida

-¿dimensión?- pregunto el anciano un tanto sorprendido por lo mencionado por la voz

-_sí, este es un agujero el cual logra conectar las dimensiones llamado anima en este momento está conectado a un mundo llamado eldoras, aunque dentro de poco aparecerá otro el cual lo conducirá a mi mundo el donde me asegurare de que los jóvenes estén bajo el cuidado de gente la cual los mantendrán a salvo y les enseñaran cosas nuevas-_ dijo la voz calmando al anciano

-¿y por qué nos ayudas con esto?- pregunto el anciano ante toda la información que le fue entregada con tanta facilidad

_- debido a que ustedes me recuerdan a mi gremio- _dijo la voz sonando nostálgica

-oh ya veo-dijo el superhombre invencible

-gracias puedo confiar en ti- dijo el anciano mientras se le notaba una cara de alivio -¿disculpa cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el anciano con curiosidad –_mavis, mavis vermealion-_se anuncio la voz demostrando felicidad

Cuando termino la charla con mavis se acerco a los otros maestros los cuales estaban muy preocupados por los jóvenes los cuales fueron absorbidos por los agujeros. El anciano le explico a los otros acerca de su conversación con mavis lo cual también tranquilizo a los demás haciendo a apachai saltar de alegría.

-interesante, se parece mucho a la teoría de los túneles de gusanos- dijo el koetsuji mientras se tomaba la barbilla –al menos le entregue un papel mientras era absorbido por el "anima"-dijo el maestro mientras sus ojos brillaban

-esto puede servir para el crecimiento de nuestro discípulo- dijo el maestro ma mientras sujetaba su sombrero

-será… interesante- dijo shigure mientras limpiaba su catana mientras touchamaru asentía

-al fin tendre un descanso- dijo sakaki tratando de ocultar su preocupación aunque era demasiado obio

-vuelve bien apa- dijo apachai mientras clavaba un muñeco en la pared(N/A al principio fue un error la manera de hablar de apachai pero luego decidí dejarlo asi porque el no habla bien XD)

**En eldoras**

Kenichi despertó en un bosque solo recordando que estaba corriendo tratando de ir ayudar a miu cuando de repente él empezó a ser absorbido por el otro agujero, cuando shigure trato de ayudar a kenichi, esta choco con un muro invisible el cual impidió acercarse a kenichi cuando volvió a mirar vio al maestro akisame arrojarle un papel el cual guardo en su bolsillo, al acordarse de esto el joven saco el papel y empeso a leer

_Querido discípulo_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que estas a salvo y que nosotros no estamos allí para poder ayudarlo en esta carta también le menciono que miu también fue absorbida por el agujero y debido a que ella se encuentra aun muy débil para poder defenderse a sí misma así que queda a cargo suyo al menos hasta que se recupere_

Kenichi al leer esto empezó a buscar alrededor de si mismo tratando de encontrar alguna pista de miu pero se dio cuenta de que había algo mas escrito en el papel

_PD: le dejo escrito una rutina diaria de ejercicios tomando en cuenta de que en la anterior lista usted podía hacer más de lo que decía la he modificado para que le sea de mejor utilidad_

Kenichi al leer la lista de ejercicios palideció provocándole un bajón anímico haciendo que se arrodillara-oooooni- decía mientras su voz sonaba cada vez más distante

El discípulo empezó a caminar buscando una pista que le diera a conocer en qué lugar se encontraba cuando escucho el sonido de unas chocando

-creo que me debería alejar de ese lugar- dijo kenichi mientras miraba el lugar del que provenía el sonido cuando de repente se abrió un agujero igual al que lo había absorbido cuando logro divisar una cabellera dorada en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que se trataba de miu la cual aun estaba inconsciente al darse cuenta de esto corrió hacia el lugar sin siquiera pensarlo mientras corría lograba divisar unos soldados que luchaban contra unos civiles sin darse cuenta de que un soldado se encontraba delante de el

-detente hada- le dijo el soldado a kenichi el cual lo ignoro al ver a miu la cual estaba peligrosamente cerca de estrellarse en el piso esto hizo que el dicipulo corriera a máxima velocidad para poder capturarla

-¿Qué?- dijo el soldado mientras que el solo vio al chico desaparecer de su vista, luego empezó a buscar alrededor solo para ver que se encontraba muy lejos corriendo hacia una joven la cual se encontraba cayendo en el aire –es un monstruo- dijo el soldado viendo la velocidad ridícula a la que avanzaba el joven

Kenichi corría a toda velocidad en el último momento se arrojo para capturar a miu la cual se encontraba a un metro de distancia del piso –_todo gracias a la formación que me dieron mis maestros-_ pensó kenichi mientras sujetaba a la rubia sin darse cuenta de que el soldado que había tratado de detenerlo antes se acercaba con una maliciosa cara y acompañado de otros tres soldados los cuales tenían una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaban a miu

-entréganos a la chica- dijo un soldado mientras los otros observaban a miu con un rostro lujurioso-NO- grito kenichi mientras miraba a los soldados con unos ojos desafiantes –quieres morir- dijo el soldado mirando con una cara de delincuente a kenichi –_que miedo-_ pensó kenichi mientras el soldado lo miraba –_pero debo proteger a miu- _se dijo a sí mismo el discípulo para convencerse

-aaag esto es ridículo- dijo otro soldado mientras enterraba una lanza en el pecho de kenichi –después de todo se puede culpar a la guerra de esta muerte- decía el soldado con un rostro oscuro –estás loco- le grito otro soldado ante la acción del anterior –después de todo es solo un niño tenía toda su vida por delante- dijo otro de los soldado arrepintiéndose de su actuar

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa las armas dan miedo, si no fuera por la cota de maya de shigure- dijo kenichi mientras posaba su mano en la parte en la que fue apuñalado –pero ¿Cómo?- dijieron los tres soldados cuando vieron a kenichi levantarse –ahora, no me descuidare- dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de combate cundo una luz azul surgió de la nada y lo siguiente que vio fue a los soldados congelados mientras un hombre más o menos de su edad con el cabello oscuro y sin camisa dejando en descubierto un cuerpo bien entonado aunque no demasiado –estas bien- le respondió el otro joven mientras se acercaba –después de todo te acaban de apuñalar el pecho- se acerco sin embargo se sorprendió al no ver ningún rastro de sangre alrededor –si no te preocupes- respondió kenichi mientras se acercaba a miu –puedo saber tu nombre- le dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a kenichi –Kenichi Shirahama y ella es Miu Furinji- mientras señalaba a la muchacha rubia aun inconsciente –y cuál es tu nombre- pregunto el discípulo mientras volvía a tomar a miu en brazos al estilo novia –Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail- respondió el joven mientras le ofrecía su mano –un placer conocerte Gray-san- respondió kenichi mientras estrellaba su mano

**Fin capitulo uno **

Necesito ayuda ya que no se qué magia podría dominar kenichi así q aceptare cualquier sugerencia este es mi primer fic como dije asi q sean duros con la critica porque así mejorare rápido

PD: me gustan los panqueques y q tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos

Solo quería dar disculpas por lo q me tarde en subir en el segundo capítulo debido a que la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupado u_u

Pero como salgo esta semana se me ha ido aligerando voy a hacer el capitulo mas largo

Bueno lo de costumbre yo no soy dueño de kenichi ni de fairy tail, solo utilizo sus personajes de tal modo q haría vomitar a sus creadores XP

Recuerden

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento_

**Técnica o magia **(según su gusto)

**Capitulo 2: la llegada a eartland **

Después de haberse presentado fueron atacados por unos guardias –acaben con todas las hadas- dijo uno de los soldados mientras otros trataban de liberar a los soldados atrapados en el hielo Gray solo chasqueo la lengua mientras decía –no me molesten **hielo toma forma espada**- cuando dijo esto junto las manos kenichi vio la misma luz que antes se originaba en las manos del otro joven luego de la nada una espada de hielo surgió de la nada – ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto kenichi sorprendido mientras hacia una especie de baile mientras esquivaba las contantes espadas que se le acercaban

-Las espadas dan miedo- decía mientras se movía al esquivar –es un cobarde- dijo Gray mientas derrotaba a los soldados que se le enfrentaban cuando de repente uno logro acercarse a Gray solo para que este lo mandara a volar pero no se dio cuenta q lo arrojo a cierta muchacha rubia la cual estaba inconsciente –cuidado- grito Gray pero para su sorpresa ella no se encontraba allí entonces él empezó a ver en todas direcciones para luego lograr ver al muchacho que supuestamente estaba aterrado sujetando a la chica Gray pensó _como diablos hizo eso si hace un momento el estaba incluso más lejos que yo acaso es usuario de magia de velocidad como Jet no, no creo o si no se hubiera visto la luz de su sello mágico de hecho si él era de eldoras no podría húsar magia ahora que lo pienso a pesar de llorar como una niña esquivaba totalmente las espadas y lanzas que se le acercaban_ en ese momento se volteo para de nuevo observar el lugar donde anterior lugar donde se encontraba kenichi y el solo vio a los soldados con una cara de intriga preguntándose donde estaba el muchacho que estaban atacando unos segundos antes aprovechando esto gray congelo a todos los soldados restantes quedando solo con kenichi y la muchacha rubia

-Gray- se escucho decir a lo lejos cuando este se giro buscando el origen de la voz que lo llamaba el logro divisar a una rubia maga de espíritus estelares acercándosele cuando logro divisar a un joven de complextura pequeña con el cabello marrón y desordenado con unas extrañas ropas eran una especie de pijama blanco con unos pantalones holgados y negros cuando se acerco mas logro ver que sujetaba a una muchacha muy hermosa con cabellos dorados igual que ella pero más largo, poseía un gran busto lo que hizo pensar a lucy de que se trataba de un pervertido entonces ella lo golpeo con toda su fuerza –Uy eso debió doler- dijo Gray mientras se inclinaba sujetándose la entrepierna donde lucy había golpeado al supuesto pervertido –Lucy espera- dijo gray mientras se acercaba a la joven para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría recobrarse de él fuerte golpe que recibió en sus partes más delicadas para su sorpresa kenichi solo se paró como si nada hubiera ocurrido – acaso no tienes bolas- grito muy sorprendido - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- grito kenichi al ver a la muchacha que se le acercaba mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna –porque tienes a esa chica- dijo Lucy señalando a Miu la cual estaba en el suelo –que quieres decir- dijo kenichi sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia _es bonita pero está loca_ pensó para sí mismo el discípulo –no es lo que piensas- dijo Gray defendiendo al joven que estaba más confundido con un aura negra a su alrededor _parezco un pervertido sabia que pasar mucho tiempo con Ma-Shifu me iba a corromper_ pensó kenichi mientras hacía círculos en la tierra con su dedo, mientras Gray le había explicado lo que había sucedido esto hizo Horrorizarse a la maga de espíritus estelares por juzgar tan mal al joven – perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón- repetía lucy mientras se arrodillaba esto hizo sonrojarse al artista marcial ya que a la joven se le veía el escote kenichi dijo –si no hay problema pero podrías pararte es que se te ve mucho- dijo el discípulo rojo como un tomate esto hizo que Lucy se parara inmediatamente sosteniendo su busto mirando de reojo al discípulo el cual se le notaba muy avergonzado _espera esta avergonzado pero si la que se estaba exponiendo era yo no el, aunque eso lo hace ver tan tierno e inocente_ pensó mirando a kenichi que al fijarse que lo estaba mirando hizo q se pusiera más rojo aun esto hizo que a lucy le dieran muchas ganas de molestarlo

Ya con todos los malentendidos solucionados Gray pregunto por Erza cuando en ese momento Lucy señalo el cielo al hacer esto kenichi vio islas flotando en el aire –COMO ES ESO POSIBLE- los otros dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a kenichi con una cara de duda como si fuera un idiota – que- pregunto kenichi –COMO NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE ESO- le gritaron a kenichi cuando se acuchó un choque de espadas cuando kenichi dirigió su mirada logro ver a dos mujeres exactamente iguales solo diferenciadas por el largo de su cabello rojo escarlata cuando kenchi se fijo en la pelea se dio cuenta que a una de las mujeres se cambiaba la forma de su lanza esto sorprendió a kenichi pero quedo atónito cuando vio que a la otra mujer le cambiaba el traje –COMO HACEN ESO- los miembros de fairy tail se quedaron viendo al discípulo sorprendidos –¿que acaso no sabes de la magia?- pregunto lucy –magia- respondió kenichi mientras se imaginaba a un hombre sacando un conejo del sombrero ambos magos se dieron cuenta de que el artista marcial se estaba haciendo una idea errónea de los magos –que no conoces la magia q acaso no eres de eldoras -eldoras que es eso- pregunto kenichi extrañado _si no conoce la magia y no es de eldoras de donde viene_ pensó Lucy –como, esto es magia- dijo Gray haciendo una figura de hielo en sus manos –QUE CLASE DE EXPLICACION ES ESA- dijeron los otros dos a unisonó entonces lucy corrigio -La magia es la encarnación física del espíritu. Cuando el espíritu físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como un producto de la conexión. Sólo el 10% de la población mundial es capaz de usar magia- demostrando todos los conocimientos teóricos que poseía del tema _es algo como el ki_ pensó kenichi

Los jóvenes continuaron avanzando cuando Lucy pregunta a kenichi –acaso eres de eldoras- el cual la miro con una cara de extrañado –no soy de Japón, por cierto a donde vamos-pregunto el disipulo mientras cargaba a Miu –hay q ayudar a el Fairy tail de acá ya que si no los soldados los vencerán- dijo lucy mientras llegaron a un claro en el cual había gente peleando cuando se dio cuenta de que había una persona igual a Lucy solo que estaba vestida como un delincuente y otra persona igual a Gray pero este vestía a lo menos 5 chaquetas ellos luchaban con soldados igual que los que atacaron a kenichi entonces Lucy saco una llave de oro convocando a Loki y Gray ataco generando picos de hielo del suelo mientras q Loki venció a gran cantidad de soldados con un regulus kenichi tenía muchas dudas pero en ese momento sintió un aura asesina cerca de Lucy era un soldado el cual se había ocultado para atacar a los magos cuando Loki y Gray se dieron cuenta de ello trataron de ayudarle pero estaban demasiado lejos –LUCY- gritaron ambos a la rubia la cual por el aviso se dio cuenta de que la estaban atacando trato de huir pero al intentar se tropezó entonces cerró los ojos y… _porque no he sido golpeada ni nada que pasa debieron se gray o loki que me ayudaron, no ellos están muy lejos_ pensó lucy mientras abría los ojos lo que vio era un dougi blanco que tenia escrito ryozampaku en el entonces se dio cuenta de que era kenichi –estás loco la pudiste lastimar- dijo kenichi mientras bloqueaba el ataque –que haces te pueden matar- grito lucy al pensar que alguien tan pequeño y aparentemente frágil pelear contra un soldado entrenado –un mocoso como tú no debería decir esas pala… ugh- decía el soldado cuando fue interrumpido por un rodillazo de kenichi –**kai loi-** grito kenichi mientras colocaba su rodilla en la cara del soldado dejándolo fuera de combate los demás soldados atacaron a kenichi los miembros tanto de fairy tail de earthlan como eldoras gritaron –CUIDADO- pero lo siguiente que vieron fue a kenichi venciendo a 5 soldados en un movimiento _es fuerte_ pensaron todos al ver como derrotaba a los soldados esto causo que todos lucharan con más entusiasmo ya que con los magos y el chico misterioso la victoria estaba cerca.

Luego de la lucha con edo faity tail obteniendo la victoria todos estaban más relajados era el momento para las preguntas kenichi se acerco a las Lucys -¿Por qué son iguales ustedes 2 son gemelas?- pregunto el artista marcial –no, es que nosotros venimos de un mundo paralelo llegamos cuando una anima gigante absorbió y luego lo siguiente que supimos es que estábamos aquí- dijo lucy entonces kenichi dijo lo que le había ocurrido del extraño tornado que lo había absorbido a él y a miu entonces Lucy le dijo –eso era una anima- entonces edo lucy le pregunta a kenichi –ósea tú no eres del mismo mudo de ellos- decía mientras le hacia una llave a kenichi pero para su sorpresa no le dolía y no era solo eso sino que a ella le costaba doblar su cuerpo _es como si fuera de acero_ pensó edo lucy que en la frustración lo arrojo solo para ver al discípulo con una gran agilidad caer de pie –pero como haces eso- pregunto ente sorprendida y molesta –es que he recibido un duro entrenamiento- dijo kenichi mientras pensaba en su formación en ese momento palideció y se puso en posición fetal –hare lo que me digan maestros, no me saltare los entrenamientos- susurraba kenichi con una cara de terror al verlo todos pensaron que era raro

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando del cielo surgió una luz la cual empezó a levantar a los magos, exed y a kenichi y miu –que pasa- pregunto lucy cuando los exed empezaron a explicar –la anima esta succionando toda la energía mágica de eldoras – cuando dijo esto los miembros de edo fairy tail empezaron a asustarse por la ausencia de la magia en sus vidas cuando los miembros de fairy tail les dijeron –ustedes siguen siendo un gremio, la magia no es lo que los hace uno sino el deseo de estar con quienes quieres, eso los hace un gremio- dijo erza mientras era absorbida por la magia –pero como vamos a vivir sin magia- dijo alguien pensado que iba a ser de sus vidas –ustedes pueden en mi mundo no existe la magia pero aun así somos felices- afirmo kenichi que extrañamente estaba siendo absorbido igual que miu –en todo caso ¿por qué yo estoy siendo absorbido si no soy mago?- decía el discípulo –_**es porque a ustedes se les necesitara para fairy tail**_- dijo una extraña voz mientras todos eran absorbidos por la anima

En eartland

Todo era normal hasta que el ánima surgió en el aire y hizo caer a todos los miembros de fairy tail uno sobre el otro estando cierto asesino de dragón en la parte más baja del tumulto en el que estaban erza, gray, wendy, gaajel y lucy cuando otra anima se abrió dejando caer a keichi el cual estaba sujetando a miu la cual aun estaba inconsciente

**-ukemi-** dijo kenichi mientras caía de espalda sujetando a miu todos al ve como cayo pensaron que fue muy duro cuando este se paro como si nunca se hubiese caído –como te levantaste tan rápido de esa caída si caíste muy mal- pregunto lucy mientras todos menos gray estaban preguntándose quién era el pequeño el cual había llegado de eldoras con ellos –es una técnica que mis maestros me enseñaron para caer sin causarme daño- dijo el artista marcial cuando erza se acerco -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Titania mientras se acercaba la joven –perdón mi nombre es Shirajama Kenichi y ella es Miu Furingi- dijo kenichi un poco intimidado por la pelirroja –mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, y ellos son Wendy Marvel, Gaajel Redfox, Natsu Dragnel, Gray fullbuster y Lucy Heartfillia- dijo la maga de armadura señalando a sus compañeros entonces le pregunto de nuevo –tú no eres de acá- en ese momento kenichi asintió –por lo que me dijeron lucy-san y Gray-san yo vengo de otro mundo distinto al de ustedes y de eldoras- ante esto gray interrumpió –si pero me puedes explicar cómo es que venciste a 5 soldados de un movimiento- al oír eso natsu alardeo –pero si eso lo hace cualquiera inclusive tu cerebro de hielo puede vencer a más de un solo ataque- dijo natsu buscando pelea –es cierto cerillo pero eso lo hizo sin usar magia- dijo el mago de hielo mientas empezaba a pelear con el asesino de dragones la cual duro hasta que erza les dio una mirada esto causo que los 2 actuaran como happy –tsk, yo no creo que el haya hecho eso- dijo gaajel mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos al discípulo _que miedo_ pensó kenichi mientras apartaba la mirada –ves es un cobarde- dijo el asesino de dragones de hierro a lo que gray respondió – yo también creí que era un cobarde pero en verdad derroto a esos soldados- decía el mago de hielo, cuando erza dijo- entonces que magia utilizas- a lo que kenichi respondió –en mi mundo no existe la magia- entonces todos quedaron extrañados en eso entonces cierto gato azul dijo –eso es extraño ya que la anima se llevo a todo lo que poseyera poder mágico- a lo que el discípulo asustado grito –UN GATO QUE HABLA, ADEMAS ES DE QUE VUELA Y ES AZUL- decía aterrado mientras su espíritu salía por su boca –por que reacciona así – pregunto natsu mientras miraba al chico algo extrañado –es que es de otro mundo y ya aquí era extraño ver a un gato que habla imagínate lo que es para el que viene de otro mundo- dijo lucy a lo cual agrego con dudas –y esa chica a estado inconsciente todo el tiempo- lucy pregunto otra vez –podríamos decir que está en tratamiento- respondió kenichi con una cierta tristeza culpándose a sí mismo de que la hayan secuestrado _si no hubiese sido tan débil si hubiese soportado los ataques del puño de dios miu-san no hubiese tenido que pasar todo eso_ pensó mientras apretaba el puño todos los miembros de fairy tail vieron eso y surgió la inevitable pregunta –que tipo de tratamiento- pregunto Wendy a lo que el artista marcial respondió –un tratamiento para restaurar su conciencia de un lavado de cerebro por medio de drogas- al oir esto los miembros de las hadas se estremecieron ante la idea de lavarle el cerebro a alguien sobre todo a una chica aparentemente de su edad –por que lo hicieron- pregunto lucy con un poco de preocupación al ver como kenichi trataba el tema como si fuera su culpa –para convertirla en una asesina sin alma- al decir eso la voz de kenichi se entristeció al punto de arrodillarse y llorar al ver esto todos notaron el miedo del discípulo se sentía abrumado por eso –y ahora sin el tratamiento no se qué va a pasar con ella- decía kenichi mientras golpeaba el piso –no te preocupes puedo terminar el tratamiento si quieres- dijo Wendy mientras se acercaba al discípulo mientras lloraba de hecho todas las mujeres lloraban mientras que los hombres estaban en silencio pensando qué clase de monstro pudo hacer eso –enserio- dijo kenichi mientras levantaba a Wendy sin antes poner con delicadeza a miu en el suelo –si- dijo la pequeña maga mientras era elevada –entonces te quedaras en nuestro gremio- dijo erza mientras ofrecía una sonrisa –por favor cuiden de mi- dijo el discípulo mientras se inclinaba

Ya en el gremio todos estaban celebrando la vuelta de lisana al llegar allá kenichi se sorprendió de lo escandaloso que era el gremio de mago pero en cierto modo le recordaba a cierto modo a la alianza shimpaku lo cual le hizo ponerse nostálgico mientras pensaba que hacían sus amigos en esos momentos cuando una voz lo interrumpió era erza –kenichi el maestro quiere verte- dijo con autoridad, cuando se retiro un miembro del gremio pregunto -quien era ese enano y que hacía con esa belleza- a lo que erza dio una mirada de muerte causando que todo el salón se estremeciera –es solo un joven que paso por una situación muy complicada- dijo acordándose de su historia

Al llegar al vestíbulo del maestro del gremio vio a un anciano el cual era más pequeño que Ma pero desprendía la misma sensación que el anciano del ryozampaku –hijo me contaron lo que te ocurrió, permíteme decirte que tu amiga estará bien y que hallaremos la forma de llevarte de vuelta a tu mundo- al oír eso kenichi se alegro –mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y soy el maestro de este gremio pero puedes llamarme abuelo, por lo que me contaron tú no eres mago pero aun así puedes pelear- a lo que kenichi respondió –si soy un artista marcial y practico 4 de ellas- dijo mientras miraba con nostalgia –disculpa hijo si quieres te puedo enseñar magia así mientras resolvemos tus problemas puedes trabajar como un miembro del gremio- dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba –eso me gustaría- dijo el artista marcial –entonces es un placer recibirte como un miembro de fairy tail-

Fin capitulo dos

Nota del autor

Uff ni se imaginan lo que me costó esta parte y lo digo por la universidad no me soltó en un mes y por eso pido disculpa por demorarme tanto y les prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo a mas tardar en una semana

Todas las criticas son bienvenidas las aprecio mucho ya que me ayudan a mejorar

Gracias y adiós por el momento


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos

Bueno ahora estoy de vacaciones así que puedo escribir sin preocupaciones ^_^

Lo de costumbre yo no soy dueño de kenichi ni de fairy tail solo utilizo sus personajes a tal punto que haría vomitar a sus creadores

**Capitulo 3:**

Había pasado una semana de que kenichi llego a fairy tail conocía el nombre de varios miembros como mirajane la camarera que siempre sonreía aunque le habían dicho que era una de las magas más fuertes del gremio, estaban también sus hermanos lisana la cual supuestamente había fallecido, pero se encontraba en eldoras y elfman el cual estaba obsesionado con ser un "hombre", estaban el equipo shadow gear conformado por levy la cual era una chica pequeña igual que él fanática de los libros, jet y droy, cana era una mujer que siempre estaba bebiendo barriles de cerveza lo cual le recordó a sakaki-shisho también decía que los hombres eran unos brutos, después conoció a una chica que siempre estaba espiando a gray según lo que le dijeron su nombre era juvia, los miembros del gremio lo molestaban amistosamente ya que según ellos no parecía ser fuerte eso lo deprimía, el poseía un conjunto de ropa que le habían prestado ya que le dijeron al maestro que no poseía mas ropa a lo que el discípulo dijo que hallaría la forma de devolverle el dinero.

El había recibido enseñanzas de magia del mismo maestro makarov, por lo visto la magia que más se le acomodaba era la magia de agua y tenia afinidad con la magia de tierra pero según el maestro él podía usar magia pero no poseía ningún talento para ello esto le hizo recordar el momento cuando les pregunto a sus maestros si el poseía talento, el maestro le dijo -no te preocupes hijo, esto no se trata de talento sino de esfuerzo- esto hizo que el discípulo se sienta aliviado, el maestro también se dio cuenta de el desarrollo de su musculatura era muy desarrollada por lo cual le pregunto de que hacía en su mundo a lo que kenichi le conto todo desde cuando conoció a miu –en resumen esa muchacha rubia es más fuerte que tu- a lo que el discípulo añadió –sí, yo quiero ser tan fuerte como para protegerla y proteger a todos los indefensos- mientras apretaba el puño con convicción –ese es un gran sueño y si mezclas las artes marciales con la magia de seguro podrás compensar tu falta de talento- dijo el maestro mientras pensaba –a todo caso me dijiste que tu maestro te dio una hoja con el entrenamiento que debes hacer a diario me dejarías verlo- a lo que recibió el papel se sorprendió –enserio tienes que hacer eso a diario y mas encima con esa cantidad de peso- dijo el macarov mientras se imaginaba al joven tan delgado hacer esa barbárica cantidad de formación –a todo esto hay que colocar la marca del gremio por lo que, ¿en qué parte del cuerpo quieres la marca del gremio? –añadió el abuelo a lo que kenichi respondió –en la parte posterior del hombro y abuelo también me la podría poner en el pecho de mi dougui ya que ustedes han hecho tanto por mí que sería un gran orgullo tener su marca a la vista- a lo que el abuelo solo sonrio por la honestidad de su nuevo hijo

el había preguntado cuanto tardara miu en despertar Wendy le explico que tardaría alrededor de dos meses en recuperar se demoraría mucho menos si fueran solo heridas físicas pero como eran también psicológicas se tardaría mas en curarla por lo cual el discípulo se sentía aliviado

Kenichi se encontraba en la sala del gremio leyendo un libro el cual había sacado de la biblioteca de fairy tail era un libro de magia ya que le costaba entender el funcionamiento de esta, a decir verdad era complicado concentrarse en leer en el gremio ya que este era muy ruidoso siempre estaban festejando o peleando sino eran ambas cuando el maestro se acerco a él y le dijo –hijo podemos cuidar a tu amiga ya que ella está en tratamiento pero tú ya no te puedes quedar en el gremio así que debes trabajar para poder buscar un lugar en donde alojarte- a lo que kenichi solo asintió –entonces el maestro dijo –lo mejor será unirte a un equipo esto haría que tuvieras un apoyo en las misiones- dijo el anciano mientras se imaginaba con qué equipo le costaría menos adaptarse –creo que con el mejor equipo que puedes trabajar seria shadow gear, levy- llamo el mago a la joven de cabello azul esta se acerco y le pregunto -¿en qué le puedo ayudar maestro?- dijo la alegre peli azul –es que me preguntaba si llevarías a kenichi a la siguiente misión de tu equipo para mostrarle como hacer las misiones, no te preocupes te aseguro que será un aporte- dijo el maestro mientras veía la cara de preocupación de la pequeña maga –pero maestro en nuestra siguiente misión vamos a ir a detener a unos bandidos por lo que un muchacho débil no nos serviría- dijo claramente preocupada –perdón por no parecer fuerte a pesar de que siempre me lo dicen no hace que me deprima menos- dijo el discípulo mientras que se arrodillaba mientras lo rodeaba un aura negra –lo siento es que yo no digo que seas débil es solo que … eh …- decía levy mientras trataba de calmar a kenichi que solo se deprimía mas y mas –cálmate levy si no creo que estorbe- decía jet mientras se acercaba a la maga con droy –es cierto el chico necesita aprender- decía este otro _así podre mostrarle lo genial que soy, perdón chico pero serás mi escalón para salir con levy _pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo –bien está decidido- dijo el maestro

En la estación del tren

Kenichi había llegado con diez minutos de anticipación por lo que mientras los esperaba se puso a leer el libro de magia que estaba leyendo antes, cuando llego el equipo shadow gear se dio cuenta de que no tenia ropa común sino que tenía una especie de pijama el cual tenía la insignia de fairy tail en el pecho era extraño la chaqueta era blanca y no poseía mangas esto mostraba unos brazos a pesar de ser delgados eran bien marcados y en los puños tenía dos placas de metal y debajo de la chaqueta se veía una maya de acero en la parte inferior era un pantalón negro y ancho y unos zapatos que parecían pantuflas –hola kenichi- saludo levy que se acercaba a él –¿qué estás leyendo?- pregunto la maga mientras veía el libro que estaba leyendo –hola levy-san, este es un libro que explica la magia ya que no la entiendo muy bien a pesar de que la puedo hacer me gustaría entender que es pero este es el segundo libro que leo y a pesar de eso rodavia no lo entiendo- dijo el discípulo mientras cerraba el libro –enserio y por qué no preguntaste en vez de leer- pregunto con cierta duda –es que no quería molestar a los otros miembros del gremio y además me gusta leer- dijo el artista marcial –wow, en el gremio casi ningún hombre le gusta leer a excepción de freed, a mí también me gusta mucho leer- dijo levy alegremente –ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo droy mientras se ponía entre los dos _lo último que necesito es que levy se fije en alguien o que ese chico se enamore de ella_ pensó el mago.

Ya en el tren kenichi les pregunta -¿Qué case de magia utilizan ustedes?- a lo que levi contesto –jet usa una magia que le permite correr a una gran velocidad, droy manipula plantas por medio de magia y yo utilizo la escritura esto quiere decir que yo escribo una palabra y esta se hace realidad y tu kenichi que magia utilizas- dijo la joven –yo uso magia elemental más precisamente de agua y tierra, según el maestro todavía me falta para perfeccionarlas pero pueden ser utilizadas para combatir según lo que dijo- dijo el discípulo mientras pensaba

Cuando llegaron a su destino llegaron a un pueblo no muy grande a lo que se acercaron a su alcalde para que les explicara mejor la misión –así que ustedes son los magos de fairy tail que vinieron a hacer la misión de capturar a los bandidos estamos muy agradecidos por eso-dijo el alcalde mientras se inclinaba a lo que levy dijo –en donde se encuentran los bandidos en este momento- a lo que el alcalde dijo –sus ataques son en el bosque en la base de un risco a lo que los magos asintieron y fueron en dirección de el lugar

En el bosque el equipo estaba caminando habían generado un plan el cual consistía en que kenichi este caminando con levy para que los dejen capturar y los lleven a la base de los bandidos y asi jet y droy pudieran vencer a los bandidos al principio kenichi se opuso al plan por el riesgo que implicaba para él y levy pero fue calmado por esta con el argumento de que no era tan débil para no defenderse sola. Mientras él y levy caminaban fueron abordados por los bandidos siendo capturados fácilmente cuando llegaron a la guardia el líder de los bandidos siendo que los dos tenían sujetas sus manos con cuerdas esto no permitía a levy utilizar su magia lo cual lo preocupaba kenichi en cambio solo pensaba en lo mal que amarran en comparación de shigure pero estaba asustado porque todos parecían delincuentes a lo que levy susurro –no te preocupes jet y droy nos van a rescatar- pero fue interrumpida por el jefe de los bandidos –así que acá están los miembros de fairy tail, supongo que nuestros camaradas ya atraparon a sus dos compañeros- al oír esto levy se asusto ante la idea de que todos sus compañeros estuvieran capturados –estos magos de seguro se venderán bien como esclavos- dijo el jefe de los bandido –jefe llegamos con los otros dos- dijo uno de los bandidos mientras traían a jet y droy –lo sentimos levy ellos también eran magos- decía droy mientras uno de los bandidos los noqueaban –seria un desperdicio no aprovechar a tan linda compañía- dijo viendo a levy la cual se aterro por ello –NO LE VAS A HACER NADA- grito kenichi mientras miraba enojado a el jefe de los bandidos –tu qué vas a hacer contra el gran bora el mago de fuego- dijo mientras se reia pero se sorprendió de como el discípulo se libero de las cuerdas como si nada de las cuedas esto sorprendió a levy –que se quedan parados hay atrápenlo- dijo bora mientras se preparaba para atacar al decir esto 5 bandidos atacaron al discípulo –**seikuken-**dijo mientras vencía a los 5 como si nada –** grieta-** dijo mientras utilizaba su magia para hacer una pequeña grieta que hizo que los bandidos tropezaran esto le dio tiempo a kenichi para liberar a sus compañeros –que paso- dijeron jet y droy cuando levy grito –ahora no solo peleen- al oír eso el equipo shadow gear empezó a pelear usando combinación lograron vencer a tres cuartos de los bandidos cuando fueron ayudar al discípulo vieron una gran cantidad de bandidos inconscientes mientras el peleaba contra tres bandidos –**yamazuki-** al hacer esto el bandido que recibió el ataque quedo inconsciente –lo hiso sin magia- dijeron todos sorprendidos cuando el segundo se acerco a atacar con una espada –cuidado- grito levy a lo que kenichi bloqueo el ataque con sus guanteletes la siguiente imagen que se observo fue a kenichi poniéndole la rodilla en la cara –**kao loi- **dijo kenichi mientras dejaba inconsciente al segundo cuando el tercero trataba de huir droy lo capturo haciendo una prisión con enredaderas cuando solo quedaba bora este grito furioso –malditas hadas esta es la segunda vez que arruinan mis planes- cuando levi lanzo hierro en un ataque dejando inconsciente a bora –con esto terminamos la misión- dijo levy mientras se acercaba a kenichi –gracias sin ti no lo hubiésemos hecho, pero que eran esos golpes tan extraños que hacías- a lo que el discípulo contesto –eran artes marciales levy-san he aprendido varios estilos de ellas- mientras jet y droy lloraban por el hecho de que querían usar a kenichi para verse bien pero paso todo lo contrario. Después en el tren levy y kenichi fueron conversando de todo en donde la pequeña maga se ente del gusto por leer y por el amor a las plantas que el tenia –realmente no eres como los otros hombres del gremio- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa –g-gracias- respondió este mientras se sonrojaba

De vuelta en el gremio todo era normal, bueno para ellos estaban festejando y peleando cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al equipo shadow gear y a kenichi –levy, como te fue- pregunto lucy mientras corría hacia su amiga –bien lucy no me imagino lo que hubiese pasado de no estar kenichi- mientras levy le contaba todo lo que ocurrió en la misión, cuando los demás miembros del gremio vieron a jet y droy ambos estaban con un aura de depresión alrededor de ellos cuando los demás miembros masculinos del gremio les pregunto qué es lo que había sucedido ellos le contaron de como habían planeado capturar a los bandidos pasando por su fracaso y de como el más reciente miembro de la hermandad había luchado con los bandidos venciéndolos con facilidad a pesar de ser un miedoso, el aludido no se encontraba ya que apenas llego fue a ver cómo es que había avanzado el estado de Miu cuando estaba de regreso escucho a cierto pelirrosa que le gritaba –KENICHI PELEA CONMIGO-

**Notas del autor**

**Lo siento por lo que me tarde es que estuve con un serio bloqueo mental y la universidad no ayuda mucho a despejar la mente a todos los que me han escrito les doy muchas gracias en verdad no creía q lo pudiera hacer tan bienasi q gracias a todos y hasta el sig cap dragon vs dicipulo **


End file.
